It is desirable to have a television receiver which is capable of receiving not only television signals, but also broadcast FM radio signals. In the United States, the broadcast FM band occupies a band of frequencies extending from approximately 88 MHz to approximately 108 MHz. This band of frequencies lies between the frequencies allocated for broadcast television channel 6 and television cable channel 98. Modern intercarrier sound-type television receivers having the capability to receive broadcast FM signal are known from the prior art. However, in these known arrangements, their respective manufacturers added a separate FM radio having its own tuner. It is also known from the prior art to combine a television receiver and a National Weather Service radio receiver. However, in this case as well, the respective manufacturers included a separate tuner for tuning NWS signals.
National Weather Service receiver, sometimes called "weather radios", typically include three crystals, each of which is tuned to a different Weather Service frequency. Each of the three crystals is user-selectable by a switch, for changing the operating frequency of the radio to that of the nearest National Weather Service transmitter. It is noted that the National Weather Service has seven frequencies allocated to it, not three. It is also noted that a large area of the country is not covered by transmitters operating on a frequency corresponding to one of the three normally provided crystals. If a weather radio is to be combined with a television receiver, it is desirable that a user be able to receive National Weather Service messages in all areas of the country. It is also desirable that the user does not have to operate switches to find the proper operating frequency.